edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevins Minions
The Kevins Minions Motorcycle Club '''(simply known as the '''Kevins Minions MC '''or just the '''Kevins Minions) is a 1%er motorcycle club in Peach Creek, Ontario. They are rivals with the Eds of Anarchy club and will stop at nothing to extinguish them. They have a motto/acronym reading D.D.O.K.T which is short for Dorks Die On Kevins Territory. Founding The club was founded in 1983 by Kevin's uncle Kevin "Kev" Mitchell. He believed solely in riding free and eradicating anyone who gets in thier way. They were at one point inferior to Peach Creek's older club, the Devil's Cartel, but they were outsmarted and blown off the map by the Kevins Minions in 1992. Chapters exist only in the Ontario and Niagara Falls regions of Canada, with one chapter in NY, New York, where the founder was born. The club colors are green and black. Rockers are black with green outlines and letters. The top rocker reads "Kevins Minions", the middle patch is a skull wearing Kevin's hat with two handlebars as crossbones and a bottom rocker that reads "Peach Creek". Rivalry With the Eds of Anarchy When the Eds of Anarchy club was formed in 1997, Kevin tried telling the founders they were treading on illegal grounds, as they already claimed Peach Creek for themselves. This led to a 3 year war period where members would kill each other whenever they saw each other. This led to the arrest of 3 Kevins Minions and 1 Eds of Anarchy member. Due to the fact the Kevins Minions had more active members, and were not sanctioned by the MAC (Motorcyclist Association of Canada), they were allowed to take territory rights of Peach Creek, allowing the EOA to take only the cul-de-sac. Lack of an Apostrophe in Club Name During an interview in 2003, Kevin Mitchell said the reason there is no ' in the club name is because several members had the name "Kevin" which led to confusion of members thinking it was named after them. "We drop the apostrophe, and it's you who *&#@ing misses it. Not us". It is the easiest way to tell if a patch is fake or not. Legal Issues In spring of 2003, the Kevins Minions filed for a lawsuit against the Canadian Documentary Channel (CDC) for recording and capturing the likeness of the club colors and members without thier permission. The CDC was recording an episode "Canada's Top Gangs" and they were to be featured on an episode with thier rivals, the Eds of Anarchy. Kev Mitchell came thru with the following: "We're a private run organization. We don't want anybody seeing us on television, we don't want to inspire imitators. Either you support us or you don't. If you don't, prepare to get beaten or prepare to die. On a side note, the Dorks of Anarchy are just that, a bunch of dorks who don't deserve popularity becuase they're pointless, thier dumb, and they're f*%$ing stupid compared to us". Members All members must be blood relatives or certified friends of the McClabe family. The currently active members are Kevin "Kev" Mitchell (the founder and active president), Kevin McClabe (vice president), Rolf Yeshmiyek (Sgt. At Arms), Johnathan "Jib" Anderson, and Anthony "Tony" Williams. All members wear a 3 piece back patch set on the back of thier vests, which must be black in color. The front left bears a patch of the club name and "11-13" which reads the clubs initials as numbers. Members may also have any of the following patches: * President: Chapter/club president. Used by Kevin Mitchell. * Vice President: 2nd in command. Used by Kevin McClabe. * Founder: Created the club. Created exclusively for Kevin Mitchell. * Handyman: Executes repairs for bikes. Used by Tony. * Moneymaker: Has provided the club with $1,000 in stolen goods. * Blood on Blood: Has murdered an enemy. * KFFK: Lifetime member. Short for "Kevins Forever, Forever Kevins". * SYLKM: Acronym for "Support Your Local Kevins Minions". A support patch. * D.D.O.K.T: Club motto. Dorks Die on Kevins Territory. * Name Tag: A tag with the member's name. * Side Rocker: A side rocker that bears the 11-13, KMMC, or KFFK. Kevin uses one reading KMMC Members are allowed to have a combination of any 2 of these tags on the right side of thier vest. Joining and Membership It is strictly impossible for civilians to join the Kevins Minions. All members are either blood born family members or authorized family friends. Members must be an active member/friend for 5 years. They must also posesss a motorcycle only license, as cars are forbidden. They must also share NO connection to the Eds and must swear to a vendetta against them. Failure to comply with any or all of these tasks will resort in injury or death. If they become a Prospect, they are subject to various obligations, including, but not limited to hazing, serving guests on party nights, performing chores and tasks, guarding the bikes, security at the clubhouse, and injuring/killing members of the Eds of Anarchy or supporters. If a Prospect fails, he will be injured or killed. During this time, his vest is blank. Activities All members engage in riding bikes and partying at bars and clubhouses. Alcohol is the only beverage served, and anything else is considered disrespectful. They also engage in attacking supporters or members of Eds of Anarchy, in which they will torture, injure, or kill them. Every member carries a loaded gun and knife on them. Trivia * The clubs patches make several references to the Hells Angels and Outlaws MC. * They are the only club where the founder is still alive.